Gina Carano vs. Kelly Kobold
The first round began. They exchanged immediately with Carano landing an overhand right and clinched. Carano stuffed a single. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Kobold kneed the inner thigh. Two minutes. Kobold worked towards another single. Carano kept defending it. She tried for another on the other leg. Carano stuffed it. Kobold broke with a knee to the face. Carano landed a right hand. One thirty. Kobold landed a big knee and a right hand and a left hook. Kobold landed a right hand. She was tired. Carano landed a right hand. She kneed the face. One fifteen. Carano kneed the face. They clinched regularly. Kobold worked for a double. She switched to a single with one minute. Kobold kneed the leg. Someone is bleeding. Thirty-five. Kobold kept looking for it. Kobold's nose was bloody from one of those knees. Fifteen. They broke. Carano landed a right hand. Kobold landed one herself. The first round ended there. Kobold was cut on the top of her head as well. The second round began. Kobold ate a big counter right hand. Kobold landed one herself. She ate four or five more big rights. Carano kneed the face. Two thirty. They clinched regularly. Two fifteen. Kobold kneed the leg. She kneed the body and again. Kobold worked towards a standing guillotine with two minutes. Kobold landed a right hand inside and ate one herself inside. Kobold broke with another flurry that missed and they clinched again. One thirty-five. They broke. Kobold landed a left hook. Carano landed an inside leg kick. One fifteen. Carano landed a big left hook. She ate a leg kick. Carano landed a push kick. Carano landed a right hand. One minute. Carano landed a jab. She landed a left hook and another. Carano landed a jab and a right hand. Kobold was zombieing forward. She dodged a jumpnig knee. Carano's lip was bloody. Thirty-five. Carano missed a front kick to the face. Carano landed a right hand. They clinched. Kobold got a double-leg to guard. Fifteen. Kobold avoided a triangle and then an omoplata. She landed three right hands and another one. The second round ended. Kobold had a big gash by her right eye, and Carano's lip was bleeding. The third round began. Kobold came forward hard and they clinched. Kobold worked towards a double. The crowd chanted 'Gina'. Kobold switched to a single. She switched back toa double. Two thirty-five remainning. Kobold landed five foot stomps, and another trio. Kobold switched to a single. Two fifteen remaining. Gina's left foot was bruised. Two minutes. The crowd was booing. Kobold kneed the legs three times. She was grunting with every knee. The referee broke them up. One thirty-five. Carano landed a right hand. She kneed the body hard and another to the face. They clinched. One fifteen. Carano kneed the body. Again to the body. One minute. Carano worked for a standing arm triangle. A D'arce almost. She had the back on the ground with it. They stood to the clinch. Thirty-five. They broke. Fifteen as Carano landed a front kick to the face. They btoh missed a leg kick and Carano missed a spinning back fist. Carano landed a body kick and a front kick and another to the face and another to the body. The third round ended. Carano received the unanimous decision.